cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Humvee (Generals)
The High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle, or simply Humvee, is a lightly-armored United States infantry transport and scout vehicle. It is also deployed by the United Nations for humanitarian aid missions. Overview Dating back to the 1990s the Humvee is still one of the most reliable assets deployed in the US Army by the time of the War against the GLA. Armed with a machine gun, and capable of upgrading to other weapons, the Humvee is able to transport 5 infantry units, all able to fire from within it. While not as fast as the GLA Technicals, the Humvee is a fast all-round multipurpose ground vehicle that can support US tank divisions, transport infantry and act as a hit-and-run vehicle to harrass the enemy. This standard issue humvee served as troop carrier, light patrol unit, and cheap early anti air unit for USA (provided TOW launcher acquisition is completed). The unit is versatile enought that USA utilize basic humvee chassis and modified it to carry medical and health related provision. This speciallized unit is known as Ambulance. Advantages * Cheap * Fast * Able to garrison infantry Disadvantage * Very vulnerable to anti-vehicle weapons * Cannot attack aircraft (unless upgraded with TOW missiles or a Hellfire drone, or garrisioned with any rocket units) * Weak vs. armored units (unless loaded with missile firing units/upgrades) * When destroyed, the men inside are all killed Upgrades Each ground vehicle in the US army, with the exception of the Construction Dozer, can be upgraded with drones. While 3 drones are available, only one of these drones can be selected to assist the chosen vehicle. These 3 drones are all vulnerable to anti-air weapons and they can all be upgraded with Drone Armor. Drones Structure-specific Gameplay Tactics The Humvee, an inexpensive and fast unit, became popular as a weapon to surprise the enemy early on in a conflict. Loaded with Missile Defenders, and upgraded with the TOW Missile launcher, Humvees were potentially very dangerous against enemy armor, using hit-and-run tactics. Due the ability to mix and match infantry, along with the different drone upgrades, a small division of humvees can be equipped to tackle anything. A popular tactic is to load them with missile defenders and then cut off enemy supply lines by killing the collector units; this can easily bring an opposing general's production to a halt if he fails to destroy the vehicles. Counters In spite of the aforementioned, Humvees are vulnerable to heavy weapons, being only light vehicles. They have to rely on speed if they meet up with heavier opposition, such as tanks. United Nations *The United Nations extensively used a modified HMMWV (with a less powerful M60 Machine-guns) in their operations as support and cover for UN personnel (Peacekeepers). The U.N Humvees appeared in Almaty Supply Raid where they were used to escort and protect the convoys carrying relief supplies to the people of Almaty, against the GLA. The U.N Humvees also appeared in operation "Blue Eagle", where in the opening scene they are seen escorting the U.N diplomat to the peacekeeping conference in Kabara City, only to be blown up by Terrorists who rigged civilian cars with bombs. See also See also *Technical *Battle Bus *Troop Crawler *Assault Troop Transport External links *Humvee at Wikipedia. *BGM-71 TOW at Wikipedia. *M60 at Counter-Strike Wiki. Category:Generals 1 vehicles Category:USA Arsenals Category:Generals 1 USA Arsenal